Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to the field of athletic training, and more particularly to golf swing training devices and procedures.
Description of the Related Art
When performing a golf swing, it is preferred that a golfer maintains a wrist break during the backswing, in which the golfer positions the club at the top of the swing path prior to initiating the downswing, in which the golfer swings the club to hit a golf ball. As the golfer performs the downswing, the wrist break should be maintained until the hands and grip of the club are positioned roughly vertically above the golf ball. At this point, the wrists should be released, or straightened, to exert power at the point of impact with the golf ball. A common mistake made by inexperienced golfers is “casting” of the golf club, or premature release of the wrists, causing a loss of power.